


Let The Waves Rock Your Boat

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, In Public, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Eridan just wants to relax on the beach with his girlfriend and boyfriend and some ice cream, Feferi has more exiting ideas.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 20





	Let The Waves Rock Your Boat

"-come on, Sol, I mean you've not even gone in the fuckin sea yet! Fuck, I mean you're still fuckin dressed!" Eridan insisted, sitting up on his beach towel.

"I don't give a fuck, get it yourself."

"What seems to be the probubbleum?" Feferi chirped, taking off her steamed up goggles and grabbing a towel from one of the bags, (pink, obviously,) and wringing out her seawater soaked hair in it.

"ED's being a dick...well, more than usual anyway."

"Sol is _still dressed_ and he won't even go to the store to get me ice cream!"

"Aw sweet, ice cream?" Feferi chirped sweetly, completely ignoring the problem. She dug through her bag and pulled out a pink wallet, throwing a $50 note at Sollux with wet fingers. "Can you pick some up for me too?"

Feferi looked at Sollux with her big blue eyes, smiling expectantly. Sollux took the note and put it in his pocket, obviously accepting her bribe.

"Ugh, fine, what do you want?"

"There's this _great_ ice cream parlour on the boardwalk, it has the cute Neapolitan themed chair outside and a pink tiled floor, go there, it's _reelly_ good!"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Ha ha, nope!"

"Ok: I'm taking orders."

"One scoop grape sorbet and one scoop peach." Eridan said.

"And would you like the gold flakes mixed in, or sprinkled on top, your highness?"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid, greasy eBoy."

"I could spit in your ice cream and I won't tell you until you finished it and say how much you liked it."

"Behave boys, or I'll spit in both of your ice creams and you'll _both_ like it."

"You know it."

"Sol!"

"So what do you want FF?"

"Oh damn, what _do_ I want?" Feferi muttered to herself. "Sollux choose for me!"

"I'll see what's there." Sollux assured, wiping the sand off of his pants before heading to the boardwalk, Feferi smiling at him as he left and Eridan just opening his book and reading.

As soon as Sollux got a good distance away, Feferi's sweet smile turned into a sly smirk, the girl sliding over on the warm sands and scooting up close to Eridan, resting her head on his shoulder and pressing her wet chest into his arm.

"Eridan~"

"Fef? You're gettin' me wet." He grumbled.

Feferi grabbed the book out of Eridan's hand and put it to the side, giving him the same big blue eyes she did Sollux, pretty much shoving Eridan's arm right in between her very voluptuous breasts, which practically burst out of her pink string bikini.

"Can you return the favour?" She asked sweetly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"...oh..." Eridan uttered, body suddenly tensing up.

"Yeeaah~?"

"Um...sure thing, Fef."

"Yay!" Feferi practically dived on Eridan, smothering him with fluttery kisses from her plump lips, the boy squirming under her.

"Fef-f-fef! We're out in the open and there are other people here, we can't be _that_ obvious!" He whined, sitting up.

"Pssh, there's only like 7 other people! (plus like 11 kids but who cares)"

"Come on, we have to be sneakier than usual."

"Sneaky? I can do sneaky..." Feferi pondered. 

Feferi paused for a moment before grabbing Eridan's hand, lifting it up to her face before taking two of his fingers in her mouth, still looking at him with wide eyes as she began to suck. Eridan balled up his other fist into the towel he sat on, screwing up his eyes and biting his lips into his mouth and pressing together them in between his front teeth. She rolled her tongue over and in between the digits, giving them one final lick as she removed them from her mouth before kissing the fingertips.

"Haha, you're so _easy._ "

"Sh-shut up..."

"So, what I'm thinking," Feferi finally began, clearly finished warming up. "Is, we only use our hands, since we're being... _sneaky_."

"Y-yeah." Eridan agreed awkwardly, face practically glowing red.

Feferi grabbed one of the beach umbrellas and angled it just low enough to obscure her from the busy side of the beach, taking Eridan out of the shade and exposing him to the comfortable sunlight. She slid one hand down into her bikini bottom, the strings tied at her hips barely keeping the piece together as fingers moved, eyes still locked on Eridan. He watched her, tense, stiffening up in more ways than one.

"Woah, look at that wave over there!" Feferi marvelled, fingers still moving in her swimwear.

"F-fef you literally _can't_ say that right now."

"Pshh, borING~!" The girl squeaked before shivering and relaxing into the sand. "FuuuUUuck~ That felt AmAziNG~"

"Fef-my-dick-hurts!" Eridan stammered.

She looked down at Eridans violet swim trunks to see a not so subtle bulge straining against the material like it was going to pop through, heart almost skipping a beat at the sight as she pressed against her clit.

"Jeeze I can see!" She prodded at the prominent bulge and Eridan quietly hissed, legs shaking slightly as she grazed her fingertips along the hot length and feeling it throb and twitch.

"Fffuuuuck you're evil." He groaned, hesitantly looking around to scout for any voyeurs. "I-I don't know why you always insist on doin this kinda shit in public."

"Because its more fun! Like 'could I get caught?????' and even if you do, what's gonna happen? You might get kicked out of the cinema or Costco-"

"Or get arrested for public indecency..."

"-or get arrested for public indecency! The risk is half the fun!" She leaned over and kissed him on the neck, whispering. "Next time, we can be more discrete if you want~"

"Oh _FUCK~_ Next time?!" Eridan shivered, Feferi still tracing her fingertips on his cock.

Feferi hushed him and pulled her hand away, grabbing another thick towel and laying it across their laps, concealing them from above the knee to the hips with the bundle.

"All set!" She chirped, messily spitting on her hand, Eridan cringing a little at the sight.

"That's...kinda disgustin."

"Too bad!"

Feferi thrust her hand under the towel and rummaged around, finding the damp of Eridan's swimming trunks and sliding her hand under the elastic, wrapping her hand around his cock and watching him practically _jump_ at the tepid, wet feeling on his hot length.

"GOD-y-you couldn't have fuckin warNED ME~!"

"Shh! It's like you _wanna_ get caught." She giggled, kissing his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder as she slowly rubbed him under the towel. "So, do I have to _beg_?"

Eridan sucked in air between his teeth and slipped his hand under the towel, Feferi flinching at the feeling of his hand on her sun-warmed skin as he slid it under her bikini and began rubbing her clit, rolling his fingers over the wet bud and trying to not look suspicious. This caused him to take on a 100-yard stare over the ocean, focusing so hard on not looking like he was getting rubbed off that it looked like he wasn't focusing on anything at all.

"Kiss me."

"Mmm? Why?"

"Can you just-"

He leaned in and warmly kissed her on the cheek, still diligently rubbing her clit as he worked his way down her neck, able to feel Feferi humming in approval.

"Mmmm that feels _really_ good~" She sighed, rubbing her thighs together, and rocking her hips against his hand. Feferi's own hand was still jerking on Eridan's cock, not moving as quickly as him and instead taking long, wrapping strokes up and down the length, hot in her hand.

She was not so subtly becoming worked up, cheeks flushing and breath shuddering, even letting out a quiet gasp as Eridan began quickly scissoring his fingers over her clit before letting his digits slide into her.  
"Jeeze~ Someone could be watching us right now and not even _know._ " She said, voice warm and purring.

"What." Eridan froze up, reminded that he was still on a public beach.

"I wonder how they'd react. Like, most people would just ignore it but a couple times I've seen people who are _into_ it, which is a little creepy actually."

"You're gettin off on this, aren't you."

"So are you~" She hummed, _squeezing_ the glands and tip of Eridan's cock as her hand slid up, feeling it twitch in her palm as he bit his lip. "You're just as big of a pervert as me, Eridan, you're just hiding it, and not very well."

"F-fuck. Cod I would fuck you so hard if we weren't in public, you have no idea."

"Aw~ Is that the only thing stopping you."

"F-fef, I think I-"

"Not yet mister, I'm not even close." Feferi teased, tightly wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock. Eridan didn't even think, jamming three fingers into her wet pussy and throwing all subtlety out the window with the loud, lewd squishy noises, and the surprised and very much aroused look on Feferi's face, the girl squeaking before clamping her hand over her mouth.  
"Eridan!~ Oh-gog!" Feferi keened, trying to keep her voice down and looking around the beach with embarrassment and paranoia. Luckily the children playing and and the music and chatter of the adults overshadowed her shameful moans.

"This is what you like, right?" Eridan grabbed her breast through her swimsuit and kissed her on the neck, Feferi reminded of her near nudity as he easily slipped his fingers under the strings and began to squeeze and massage her ample chest, catching her nipple under his finger and thumb in a way that made her clamp down on the three fingers inside her.

"Oh fuck yes!~ This is-" Feferi's sun-soaked legs twitched and her toes curled in the sand, free hand planted next to her as she felt the pleasure build up through her core and tingle down her legs.

"Close?"

"J-just a little-more~!"

Her entire body tensed up, back arching, legs digging into the sand as she came, a squeaky mewling noise escaping her as her cheeks burned red. Her chest heaved to catch her breath and Eridan slipped his hands away, cock twitching, hot in her hand at seeing his girlfriend like that. It took a moment but she melted into him, panting, leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"Whew! That was _really_ good, Eridan."

"Thanks, uh-"

"Do you want me to finish you with my mouth?"

"W-what? What happened to hands only?"

" _Cum_ on, I bet a handjob gets kinda boring."

Eridan didn't even have time to agree, the girl tucking her head under the towel and pulling his cock out of his shorts. She rubbed it up and down with both hands for a few moments and took the very tip of the head in her mouth before pulling back, teasing it with her lips and then licking over it gently. The taste was strongly salty from seawater and sweat, but Feferi still let her tongue dab along the length before taking half of it in her mouth, sucking and drooling all over it. At that point, Feferi didn't seem to be bothered about being on a public beach, laying on her stomach on the hot sand with her head under the towel, barely obscuring the sight of the very obvious fellatio. Eridan looked around, constantly checking for voyeurs, not that he had a plan if he spotted any.

It didn't take long before Feferi felt Eridan gently buck against her, stifling a moan, the girl suddenly feeling a burst of cum spurting into her mouth, which she quickly swallowed. She pulled her head out from under the towel and innocently wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, flashing Eridan a smile and leaning her head on his shoulder. Eridan paused for a moment before resting his head against hers.

"That was fun."

"It was...but there's no way you're gettin me to do that again Fef."

" _Yeah_ I think I might."

"Y...you're probably right." He admitted. "I just hope no one saw us."

"Pshh, you're so uptight Eridan. I've done this _tons_ of times, people don't care as much as you think. They're either too busy to notice two people just walked out of one stall that was occupied for the better part of an hour, or they just don't care. Like, they might tell their friends or something, but they probably wont remember you unless it's something _super_ big, and even then it's just a stranger who doesn't know you."

"Just to note, what constitutes as 'super big'. A beach blow job, or whatever other kinky shit you find yourself ropin yourself or others into?"

"Hmm...a flasher?"

"Have you-"

"PSHH, no! Eridan that's gross!"

"Well I mean, Fef, the standard for your sexapades is set pretty low! And I'm gettin this from the stuff you've done with me or told to me, so there's probably other stuff..."

Feferi huffed and slid her head off of Eridan's shoulder, crossing her arms and leaning on her knees.

"Oh damn, what'd you do while I was gone?" Sollux asked, cardboard ice cream tray in hand.

"Eridan thinks I'm a flasher." She pouted.

"I don't think you _are_ a flasher, I'm just sayin that the potential is there."

"Out of all of us, ED is the most likely to be a flasher."

"Just gimme my cod-damn sorbet."

"Yes your majesty."

Sollux moved over and sat down on his towel, holding the cardboard palette out for the two. Eridan grabbed the accompanying spoon and plastic cup, filled with a scoop of translucent purple and translucent peach, and Feferi took the tall ice cream cone, the scoops hidden by a thick layer of tiny pink sugar crystals that coated the entire thing.

"Wow, sweet after salty is _so_ good!" Feferi commented, licking up the ice cream to catch the toppings on her tongue, revealing the strawberry cookie dough scoops underneath.

"What'd you do, drink sea water?" Sollux asked, licking his own chocolate and vanilla swirl, Eridans face turning bright red.

"Beach blowjob."

"Oh, ok." Sollux said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "Couldn't wait until we got back to your beach house?"

"I _mean_... we can still do it, right? At the beach house?"

"You're gonna kill me Fef."

"Don't listen to him FF, we can totally still fuck when we get back."

"Yes!"

"Jackass."

"Dickhead."


End file.
